


Not So Bad

by LilyisPet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyisPet/pseuds/LilyisPet
Summary: Draco’s life hasn’t been perfect. He might be a little bit broken, but he’s determined to make the best of a rare opportunity.OrHow Draco earned the nickname “Gay”.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t anywhere near being finished but I wanted to post it and see if I got any feedback. It’s the beginnings of a fic idea I’ve had rattling around for a while and would love any comments you feel like sharing.

The buildings loomed before him, cutting an imposing silhouette against the pale gray morning sky. To his jaded young mind, the whole thing seemed an eerie combination of a castle and a prison. The center building's main entrance was framed on both sides by what could only be described as towers. He knew from reviewing his schedule the night before that these were where most of the classrooms were housed. The stones covering the building's exterior were shades of gray, dark and pale alternating to form an almost dizzying checkerboard pattern.

Located slightly behind and to the left and right of the main building were the dormitories on one side and the activity center and dining hall on the other. Their exteriors lacked the dizzying pattern of the main building. Instead, the dorms were made of dark stone while the other buildings were made of the lighter stone. There were sprawling, meticulously cared for lawns dotted with towering trees separating the buildings. Neat, clean sidewalks cut sharp paths between the structures, and the boy found himself wondering what this place would look like during the height of the day, with students meandering from one destination to another.

There was a fence surrounding the school grounds, black iron rails contrasting sharply with the white shale stone driveway and the green grass on the other side. Clutching the strap to his book bag, the boy took a deep breath before beginning the climb that would lead to the building's entrance. _It can’t be that bad_ , he thought to himself, _at least they have trees._

The school was to be his home for the next four years. His godfather taught at the school and used his influence to secure the boy a scholarship. All he had to do to retain his scholarship was keep his grades up and stay out of trouble. His grades didn't concern him, learning had always come easily to the boy and he had never felt the need to study. Staying out of trouble though, that was the hard part.

He was a nice kid, a _good_ kid, but trouble seemed to find him wherever he went. It was't his fault, not really. So he had a bit of a habit of speaking his mind at the wrong time and tended to get himself into arguments that he had to fight his way out of. He couldn't help it. When someone was being an idiot, whether a peer or someone in a position of authority, the boy couldn't stop himself from speaking up. Experience had taught him more than once that it was a mistake, that some people were beyond help, but he couldn't stop himself. He just couldn’t abide fools.

The boy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he reached the front door to the building. Instead of waiting for him to reach out and pull the door open, as a proper door would, it seemed to open on it's own. The door smacked against his chest and forehead, the momentum carrying the boy backwards, causing him to trip over his feet. Landing with a curse, the boy looked up into a startled pair of green eyes.

"Woah! Sor-" the one with the green eyes began, only to be cut off.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!” the boy exclaimed, knocking away the hand that had been extended towards him and getting to his feet.

The stranger stepped back, folding his arms across his chest and watching the boy get up with an amused expression on his face. "No need to be a prick about it, it was an accident. Besides, you're the one who was trying to come in through the exit."

The boy shrugged, and glanced at the door. Sure enough, there was a sign declaring _Door opens out. Exit Only_. He grimaced and rubbed his forehead, refusing to apologize for his outburst and doing his best not to blush. "Yeah well, I'm used to guys like you pushing me around. It doesn't mean I like it."

The boy with green eyes quirked an eyebrow at his comment. "No offense, but it sounds like the guys you know are the assholes, and I resent being compared to them." He held out his hand with a sigh and offered, "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter.”

The boy looked at Harry’s extended hand with a wary expression. "I'm gay," he said in response. As Harry’s startled look registered, the boy blushed and sputtered, "that's not what--I'm not _gay_. Well I am but I'm not--" he covered his face with his palm as his companion started laughing.

"'I'm gay’,” Harry mimicked, leaning back against the door to keep from falling as he doubled over with laughter. He had a kind laugh, contagious, and despite his embarrassment the boy felt himself being drawn in by the humor of the situation.

"Oh shove off, Potter,” the boy said, fighting the urge to laugh himself. "I'm Draco Malfoy. That's my name," he clarified, holding his hand out to Harry with a smirk and rolling his eyes.

Wiping imaginary tears away, Harry grinned and shook the hand extended. "Pleased to meet you, _Malfoy_. I'm not gay, by the way, but I don't see any reason why that matters." With a grin Harry nodded towards the entrance. "Let's head inside, I was sent out here to find you and if we don't get back in soon Snape will think I've corrupted you."

Draco blinked and raised an eyebrow, a slight frown ghosting across his features. "Wait what? How do you know my godfather? And why were you sent to find me? Why are you here? I thought classes didn't start for two weeks?"

Harry laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. "Slow down with the questions, Gay--I mean, _Malfoy_." At Draco’s scowl Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow in return as if daring him to react. When he didn't, Harry continued, "I stay here sometimes during the summer. The director allows it because...” he trailed off, seeming to shake himself before continuing, “At any rate, Snape told him that you were coming and since we're the same age, the director decided that I needed to come meet you. To help you 'get to know the school' he said."

"So he cut your summer short?" Draco asked.

"No, not really. If anything my uncle did when he sent me here, but I can’t really complain. My uncle doesn't like it when I don't have something ‘useful’ to do.” Harry’s tone took on a deeper, whining timber as he continued, “Idleness breeds laziness, and laziness breeds welfare recipients.'" he shrugged and kicked at the cement beneath his feet.

As Harry spoke Draco watched him. Harry radiated confidence, but when he mentioned his uncle his shoulders stiffened slightly and his eyes grew cold. Draco immediately felt a surge of sympathy for the green-eyed boy. He knew that look all too well. "I'm sorry..." he said, trailing off because he didn't know what he was apologizing for.

Draco watched as Harry seemed to shake himself, his confident grin sliding back into place. With a laugh he rested his arm across Draco’s shoulders. "Nah," he said, "nothing to be sorry for. If he hadn't sent me here I wouldn't have had a chance to meet my new friend, _Gay_."

Draco tripped Harry and laughed as he went stumbling forward onto his knees.

Glaring over his shoulder Harry cursed, "Dick!"

With a bored expression, Draco reached out his hand to help him to his feet. "Asshole," he chimed. As Harry grinned at him, a small smile found its way to his lips. The two boys laughed as they entered the building.

 _Maybe this place won't be so bad after all_ , Draco thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are life! Seriously. I need feedback. Did I mention that this is the first fic/Drabble/anything that I’ve posted? ;)  
> Let me know if you want more.


End file.
